


Waking Charlie

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Don and Charlie arrive at Billy's place Don and Billy take great pleasure in waking Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Charlie

Out of habit, Don woke early, the sun just beginning to peak through Billy's heavy curtains. He lifted his head carefully, not wanting to wake either man just yet, enjoying watching them sleep. Palms just barely grazing his brother's curls, he looked at Charlie sleeping peacefully next to him and couldn't help smiling. He looked over at Billy curled around Charlie, his smile growing wider. _How did I get so lucky?_ he wondered. His gaze finally landed on Charlie's cock ring sitting almost innocently on the bed-side table. Checking quickly to make sure Charlie's cock was still satiated from the night before, he leaned gingerly over both men to retrieve it, meeting amused blue eyes when he pulled back.  
  
"Great minds," Billy whispered, lifting his head gently to claim a morning kiss before allowing Don to return to his task of binding Charlie without waking him, one sure to need all his skills at stealth.  
  
Charlie stirred but didn't wake, instinctively burrowing into the heat of Don's body.  
  
Smirking, Don let his lips graze Charlie's skin, still not really wanting to wake him. He met Cooper's eyes over Charlie's prone figure and winked at him.   
  
Billy slid carefully out from under Charlie, leaning over the edge of the bed, looking for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Don whispered.  
  
"Ah, here they are," Coop said, holding up Don's set of cuffs. "Didn't know where they'd gotten off to last night. It is your turn after all." He curled back around Charlie, whispering in his ear. "Charlie," Billy murmured. When he didn't receive a response he tried again and this time Charlie groaned. "Go away. Sleeping," he said petulantly.  
  
Billy grinned. He knew better than to take it personally. In fact, he was being more polite to him than he'd been to Don, who occasionally merited a "fuck off." Charlie would resist waking up in the mornings like no one else he'd ever met.   
  
"Okay. I'm about to cuff your brother to the bed and make him beg, but if you'd rather sleep..." He met Don's gaze and grinned. Sure enough, it took a few seconds but then the curly head lifted.  
  
Leaning down, Don captured Charlie's mouth before another protest could work its way out. "Good morning."  
  
Don's kiss soothed his automatic protest about the ridiculous hour at which both men insisted on waking up. The kiss started out as tender but quickly became more heated. _Mine_ he thought, but remembered just in time not to say it.  
  
Billy's lips found the nape of Charlie's neck, and as he and Don kissed, a longing he understood but still hated lodging near his heart. He knew Don and Charlie loved him, but they'd still always be Don and Charlie. Suddenly, inanely, he worried this whole thing might have been a bad idea in the first place, and he tensed, starting to pull back.  
  
Both brothers turned toward him, feeling the sudden tension in his body and sensing the change in his mood. "What is it?" Don asked softly.  
  
"It's nothing," Billy lied.  
  
"It's not nothing," Don countered. "I know you way too well for that. Talk to us."  
  
Billy shrugged. "It's - it's--dammit." He didn't know how to say it so they'd understand. He rarely, if ever, talked about his emotions and just didn't have the vocabulary. It wasn't that he wanted to stop or that he regretted anything they'd done together; it was just this insane desire for more from them than they could give. Which, after a minute of trying to find better words than those, is exactly what he told them.  
  
Charlie looked at Don, at a complete loss for what to do. He hated the pain he heard in Billy's voice, hated that he--they--had put it there.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, not knowing what else to do, what to say.  
  
"It's okay," Billy whispered, kissing him. "I wouldn't trade this for anything. I love you. I love you both so much."   
  
"And we love you," Don smiled at him. "Tell us what we can do. We don't want to hurt you. Not ever."  
  
"I know." Billy stroked both their cheeks, Charlie's big, concerned eyes making his heart twist. "Just... give me everything you can. I'm yours." He kissed Charlie's shoulder. "Please."  
  
Charlie slipped his arms around Billy and held on tightly, needing comfort as much as he needed to give it. "Don't want you to hurt," he whispered, voice tight.  
  
"I know," Billy repeated, kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around him. "It gets easier. What I need is all the best parts of you and Don in one person." He smiled, his voice finally taking on some of his characteristic playfulness and the twinkle returning to his eyes.  
  
"Yeah? And what parts are those?" Don asked, trying to help lighten the mood. "My good looks and Charlie's...what?"  
  
"Say the word, Charlie and I'll smack him for you," Billy smiled, receiving his own smack on the arm from Don. "Okay, well, let me think." He paused dramatically. "I'd say your eyes and smiles are pretty evenly matched, so we'll say there's a combination of those. I'd need Charlie's curls, though." He kissed Charlie's jaw, nuzzling into his hair. "I'd need Don's ears and throat, Charlie's shoulders, Don's chest." He kissed each body part as he named it, letting his hands touch where his mouth couldn't reach. "And Don's ass, too. But this... this is absolutely required." And he wrapped his fingers around Charlie's cock, stroking lightly.  
  
Charlie shuddered and realized for the first time someone had bound his cock while he'd been sleeping. He slowly relaxed his death grip around Billy's chest and reached back with one hand for his brother while he tenderly kissed Billy's lips.  
  
"See if I ever let you suck my cock again," Don mock-pouted as he fastened his mouth to where Charlie's neck met his shoulder, earning him a soft groan.  
  
Billy smirked, his eyes flashing with heat after he released Charlie, sliding down to nibble at his neck. "Oh you will. You'll beg me to." His tone was light, almost conversational, but he was well aware of exactly where the cuffs were and of how fast he could be over Charlie to pin Don's hands over his head.  
  
Charlie grinned, recognizing a challenge when he heard it. "Bet he's right Don," Charlie said smugly. "Bet he can make you beg and plead, and I bet he'll make you say the words. Won't you Billy?"  
  
"Of course I will," Billy confirmed, keeping his focus on Charlie for the moment. "I never let Don get off easy. Like to make him work for it a little." Billy's hand caressed Charlie's hip, his thumb tracing small circles in the soft skin.  
  
Don tried to suppress the shiver that ran through him, but failed.  
  
"See? I'm part-way there already," Billy smirked, kissing Charlie again before reaching back and grabbing the cuffs. "Now, do I have to pin you or are you going to offer?"  
  
"I think you should pin him," Charlie said, before Don could voice his opinion. He liked watching them wrestle, liked the clash of strong bodies.  
  
"You know I'd never say no to him," Don smirked, pressing his momentary advantage, climbing over Charlie to push at Billy's shoulders.   
  
Charlie scooted out of the way to watch as Billy was able to wrap a hand around the arm Don was using to support his weight, pulling and bringing him down on top of him. Their teeth clacked audibly as Billy crushed their mouths together, his hand in Don's hair. Don managed to get his arm under him again, supporting his weight, only to have Billy pull at him again, rolling him to the side. They scrabbled at each other for long minutes, hands grazing sensitive skin, trading kisses that were more teeth than lips and tongues, using whatever advantage they had in their mock battle until Billy tickled Don into submission, rolling on top of him and pinning his wrists to the pillows.  
  
Charlie would never get tired of watching them, strength pitted against strength. He stroked himself lightly as he watched, grinning when Billy finally resorted to tickling and managed to get Don's wrists pinned. Charlie offered Billy the cuffs, watching Don intently.  
  
Don laid back, submitting to Billy at last, his eyes bright, his cheeks flushed, his breath coming in pants. He moaned softly at the feel of the first cuff closing around his wrist, his eyes rolling back slightly as the second one was threaded through the headboard and fastened around his other wrist. He flexed and tugged experimentally, finding the tightness and tension to be just right. His eyes flicked to Charlie and he smirked. "God. Look at him, Billy. He is so turned on by this."  
  
Leaning down, Billy kissed Don thoroughly, both for his and Charlie's benefit. "Always watching, always observing, aren't you?" Billy murmured as he left Don's side and crawled to Charlie. He kissed him, a little harder than normal, nudging his hand out of the way and stroking him firmly.  
  
"Who, me or Don?" Charlie managed, gasping and shuddering with pleasure at Billy's touch. For just a moment he considered asking to be bound again, leaving him as open for Billy's pleasure as his brother was.  
  
"You. Always the scientist." Billy claimed Charlie's mouth, again being a little rougher than he normally would have. He hovered over Charlie, grabbing his wrists gently. "I should tie you up, make you watch while I make Don beg. Make you watch as I slide that toy you picked out into him so he's filled and aching before I even start teasing him. Would you like that?"  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. "God yes," he whispered hoarsely, licking his lips in anticipation. It would be the first time both he and Don had been restrained, but he absolutely trusted Billy. "Please," he added for good measure.  
  
"Mmmm, good boy," Billy purred, pecking Charlie's lips before leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve the scarf they used last night. He heard the chain rattle and Don groan and knew without looking that Charlie had moved to kiss him deeply before he was bound and couldn't.  
  
"I love you," Don murmured.  
  
"I love you," Charlie replied before laying back and meeting Billy's eyes again. Billy took his wrists, wrapping the scarf around them tightly before binding them to the headboard. He kissed Charlie again, his hands roaming along the sensitive flesh before he moved away. He sat back on his heels, looking at the two of them laid out just for him and smirked.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there smirking or are you going to do something about this?" Don asked, rattling the chain.  
  
Billy's smirk grew and he sighed with mock disappointment. "Don, Don, didn't they ever teach you to be nice to your captor when he has you naked and bound?"  
  
"I thought getting naked and letting you bind me _was_ being nice," Don countered, biting his lip cheekily.  
  
"See," Billy smiled, shaking his head, "and I was going to give you your toy to play with, but now I have to make you squirm a little first." He dropped his hand, tracing the arch of Don's foot with his fingernail, making him gasp and jerk. "Better, but not quite enough." He slid up Don's body, purposely avoiding his cock as he straddled a thigh, the tip of his tongue tracing a nipple before he used his teeth and lips to tease it into hardness.  
  
He won groans from both of the brothers Eppes. He could feel Charlie's gaze, the intense scrutiny of everything he did, every reaction from either Don or himself. "What do you say, Donny boy? Want to give your baby brother a show?" he growled.  
  
Don turned his head, finding Charlie's wide eyes, pupils dilated in passion, clouded in lust, looking back at him. He writhed under the assault of Billy's tongue, the pleasure shooting up his spine making it hard for him to think. "Yes," he managed. "God, yes."  
  
"What's the word I'm looking for, Don?" Billy teased.  
  
"Please," he whispered.  
  
Smiling, Billy leaned over to kiss Charlie quickly, making sure he was still interested before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the butt plug.  
  
Charlie was very much still interested and he whined when Cooper broke the kiss. Billy grinned, knowing no matter who he was touching, he was turning them both on. "Would you like to kiss it Charlie?" he asked, holding up the toy.  
  
Nodding, Charlie licked his lips, eyes fixed on the toy as Billy brought it to his lips. He kissed the tip, opening his mouth slightly to suck it inside and swirling his tongue around it before drawing it a little further into his mouth.  
  
Charlie earned a groan from both men. Billy could practically feel his mouth on his cock and he made a mental note to have Charlie suck him off later.  
  
When Charlie began to look too smug Billy gently pulled the toy from his lips, laughing at Charlie's scowl. "Soon," Billy promised, petting his knee. Then he turned his attention back to Don.  
  
Automatically, Don spread his legs a little further apart. His leg was lifted to Billy's shoulder as he slicked the toy generously. Don bit his lip, trying to get some control of himself as his stomach started to flutter in anticipation.  
  
"Just relax, Don," Billy whispered tenderly, nudging the toy inside him, just barely penetrating.  
  
He was still relatively stretched from the night before, but without anything to get his brain used to the idea, he tensed. Billy whispered soothing words, wiggling the toy a little but not pushing it any deeper, and soon the too-light pressure and movement were driving him crazy. "More," he grunted. "Please, Billy. Please, more."  
  
He heard Charlie's soft whimper from behind him but he couldn't spare any attention for the youngest Eppes. He had to be careful now, find the balance between not hurting Don but not taking so long that pleasure became real pain.  
  
"That's it, Don," he murmured soothingly, slipping the toy in just a bit further.  
  
Don cried out, eyes rolling back in pleasure. He wanted to grab Billy, make him move faster, and the chain rattled as he made a futile attempt. "God, _Billy please_ ," he moaned, trying to slide down and take more of the toy inside him on his own.  
  
"Easy, Don, easy. I get it." He smiled, turning his head and kissing Don's knee. Putting consistent pressure on the base of the plug, he pushed, slowly driving it into him but looking for any signs it was too much or he was moving too fast.  
  
Charlie bit his lip, trying to stay quiet, realizing Billy was trying to be careful and didn't want distractions. He tugged at the scarves, wincing a little as he was reminded of his too vigorous tugging in the restraints the night before. But he wanted to touch, touch himself, touch Billy, touch Don.  
  
Balling his hands into fists, Don rode through the waves of sensation as the pressure slowly increased, crying out when the tip nudged his prostate.   
  
Billy lowered his leg, sparing a moment to run his hand through the hair on Charlie's chest as he slid up Don's body, kissing him tenderly, giving him some time to adjust.  
  
Charlie moaned and leaned into the touch as much as he could, craving that contact. "Thank you," he whispered, but wasn't sure Billy heard him.   
  
He watched as they shared a tender kiss, as Billy took care of Don and he fought not to pull against the restraints, to let them have this time together.  
  
When Don was breathing normally again, Billy pecked his lips, moving to play with Charlie for a bit, make sure he knew he was still a part of this. "Don't worry, buddy," he said, using Don's word for the time being. "I haven't forgotten about you." He kissed Charlie slowly, in increments, his hand trailing down his jaw and throat, fingers brushing the skin tenderly. Billy wanted to show him in some small way that Don wasn't the only one who could make him feel loved and feel pleasure at the same time.   
  
Charlie leaned up eagerly into the kiss, grateful for the contact but not oblivious to the meaning of it. He opened his mouth to say thank you when the kiss was over, but Billy pecked him first. "You're welcome." His eyes flicked over to Don, watching them with a soft smile on his face.   
  
"I think he's settled enough for you. Take care of him, Billy."  
  
Grinning wickedly, Billy turned his head back to Don, letting his hands trail along his skin as he started nibbling on his neck and chest. "Still with me?" He smirked at the gasp and shaky nod he got in reply.  
  
"Do you remember what you have to ask for?" Billy asked, trailing his hand along Don's inner thigh. "Remember what you have to beg for?"  
  
"Yes," Don said, voice choked. The plug in his ass rested just shy of his prostate and each time Billy made him shift or twitch or quiver, it nudged at him, sending fire up his spine. Privately, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was incoherent and begging for Billy's mouth, begging for release. He was hard as a rock already. But he wasn't going to tell Billy that.  
  
Charlie watched in open fascination, drinking in the sound of his brother's voice, the way he looked when he moved and pleasure shot through his body. "He's close," Charlie murmured, licking his lips.  
  
Billy grinned as Don rolled his eyes. Trust Charlie.   
  
"I know," Billy replied, hands caressing Don's chest, blunt nails sparking over sensitive skin. "So close. He can taste it. Can you see the want, the need in his body, Charlie? How 'bout it, Don? I know you want this. Give in to me." Billy's voice was a low rumbling purr as he spoke just before sinking his teeth into Don's flesh and teasing at his length with his fingers.  
  
Don jerked. "Oh fuck! Fuck _Billy_." He panted as Billy wrapped his hand around him more firmly, but still not tightly enough to give him any kind of relief, and stroked. He whined and squirmed, the tease and frustration sheening his body in sweat. "Please. Please Billy," he whimpered.   
  
"What is it, Don? What do you want?"  
  
He whined again. " _Please_. N-need... god please please... your mouth. Please suck me."  
  
Charlie moaned softly. He loved that sound in Don's voice, craved it. Don was rarely more beautiful than when he was broken by pleasure. He loved those involuntary movements, the jerks and the shudders, loved to watch his brother squirm. He held his breath as Billy leaned down and licked almost delicately at Don's cock.  
  
Moaning, long and low, Don pulled at the cuffs. " _Please_ ," he repeated. Finally, finally Billy relented, sliding his mouth down Don's length, taking him in most of the way. He licked his way back up before repeating the action, making Don ball his fists around the chain. His hips made small, restless movements, trying not to buck up but wanting to fuck Billy's teasing mouth, too.   
  
Billy could feel the tension in Don's body and started sucking in earnest; delaying any longer would simply be cruel.   
  
The pleasure made Don's bones melt into in the mattress and he moaned again, his head whipping back and forth on the pillow as the waves crashed around him, his own shifting movements driving the plug against his prostate. "S-so--so good. God. God. Yes. Oh God! Billy!" he babbled, his blood starting to pound in his ears. Billy dropped his hand, teasing the soft flesh behind his balls and nudging the plug in his ass. Don went rigid, a shout ripping through his throat as he jerked, shuddered, and came.  
  
Charlie whimpered as Don came, automatically pulling against his restraints. If it hadn't been for the cock ring it was entirely possible he would have been pushed over the edge himself.   
  
Billy was tender as he eased Don through the aftershocks; he was always tender. Charlie found himself wanting to touch and soothe Billy just as much as he wanted to soothe Don.  
  
Billy released Don from the cuffs, easing his arms down and rubbing feeling back into them as he kissed him slowly. "Okay?" Don's eyes were glazed when he looked back, but he nodded and returned his gentle kiss. "Do you want me to...?" He started to reach between Don's legs for the base of the plug, but Don grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Charlie's turn," Don reminded him. "Go on. I'll join you in a little bit."  
  
Billy kissed him once more before turning his full attention on Charlie, fingers trailing along his inner thigh as he leaned down to claim Charlie's mouth.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy tenderly then with increasing passion, devouring that wet heat. They broke apart, panting. "What about you, Billy? What do you want?"  
  
Thrown, Billy blinked, pulled back. "I--it--it doesn't matter," he said finally. He wanted them badly and it had taken nearly all of his self-control not to shove himself deep into Don instead of the toy. And it was taking all of that plus whatever he had left not to do the same with Charlie.  
  
"Of course it matters," Charlie replied, a chastising note in his voice. "Tell me."  
  
Billy shook his head. "I can't ask that of you and you can't give it to me." His earlier thought of having Charlie suck him off occurred to him, but his weight would crush him. To do it, he'd have to be untied. "And to do what you _can_ do for me, I'd have to untie you and I'm not sure I'm ready to do that yet," he teased, running his fingers over the length of Charlie's cock.  
  
He recognized the distraction for what it was but let it slide--for now. But clearly he and Don needed to talk, and then maybe they'd need to talk to Billy.   
  
He shivered and closed his eyes. "Billy," he managed through the haze of arousal. "I want to do what I can for you. Let me."  
  
Touched, Billy opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the hard stubbornness settle around Charlie's eyes. He smiled, nodding. "Okay." He loosened the fabric around Charlie's wrists, trailing the soft material over his skin and dropping it next to the bed just before his arms were full of a warm, wriggling Charlie pressing their mouths together fiercely, almost desperately.  
  
"Tell me what I can do," Charlie whispered in his ear, nipping on his lobe as he crawled on top of him, pressing him into the pillows next to Don.  
  
Billy moaned. "Y-your mouth. Want that sinful mouth on me, sucking me."  
  
Charlie claimed another fierce kiss, licking and sucking and nipping his way down Billy's body. Don and Billy might be able to pin each other down by matching strengths, but when Charlie really wanted to he could usually accomplish the same thing by sheer force of will.  
  
He swirled his tongue around the head of Billy's cock, giving it the same treatment he'd given the toy currently inside his brother.  
  
Don watched attentively, his eyes following every movement of Charlie's mouth as it teased Billy's flesh, watching as Billy's mouth dropped open around a silent moan and threaded a hand to rest in Charlie's curls. He smiled and rolled onto his side to watch, the weight of the plug in his sensitive ass making him wince. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he grasped the plug and removed it, shivering slightly at the feel.   
  
Billy opened his eyes, meeting Don's gaze, asking him silently if he was okay, stroking his cheek with his free hand. Nodding, Don leaned down to kiss him softly. He grinned, sliding down the bed to kiss Charlie's shoulders and neck, letting him know he was there.  
  
Charlie stilled for a moment when he felt lips against his skin. _Don_. He reached out with one hand to find his brother's skin, then swallowed Billy whole. He licked and sucked and very, very carefully scraped with his teeth.  
  
Billy hissed lightly and fought not to buck. He opened his eyes again, watching as Don claimed Charlie's hand, licking at the fingers and kissing the palm and wrist. Each of Don's movements pushed Charlie on faster, his tongue pressing against him, lips shining and wet as they moved along him, and Billy moaned wantonly as pleasure shot up his spine. "Oh god god _Charlie_!" He clenched one fist in the sheets and the other as gently as he could in Charlie's hair, gasping as he came.  
  
Charlie swallowed and then licked Billy clean. He kissed Don just long enough to get a little of Don's taste before kissing Billy, letting Billy taste Don, Charlie, and himself. After that it was soothing pets and kisses for both men as Charlie tried to calm them down, stubbornly ignoring his own need.  
  
Billy wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, kissing him thoroughly.   
  
Gently, kissing Billy's hand, Don pulled Charlie out of his grip, laying him against the pillows. He kissed Billy, letting him know he wasn't being possessive. It was just that Charlie seemed determined to ignore his own needs and the only way to get him to change his mind was to force him. He curled against Charlie, pushing until he was trapped between him and Billy once again. Wordlessly, Don kissed his way down Charlie's chest and side until his lips hovered over Charlie's cock. Almost experimentally, he licked the head before sucking it into his mouth.  
  
Charlie gasped and cried out, one hand automatically going to Don's shoulder and holding on tightly. "Oh God, Don, please," he groaned. He'd waited for so long he had no intention of prolonging unnecessarily, pride be damned.  
  
Billy smirked, wrapping around Charlie's back, his large hand teasing at his nipple as he licked and sucked on Charlie's neck.   
  
Don took Charlie in slowly, sliding his mouth down until he could smell sweat and musk and leather and that thing that made Charlie Charlie. He pressed his tongue flat against Charlie's cock as he slid back up, stopping when he got to the head, and sliding back down again. His fingers toyed idly with the cock ring waiting for one more "please" before he removed it.  
  
Charlie shivered and moaned, the assault on his senses threatening to overwhelm his brain. So much pleasure and still not quite enough. "Please, please oh God, please!" He was begging and didn't care. Anything for that blessed relief.  
  
Without further hesitation, Don released the ring, swallowing Charlie whole again.  
  
Charlie cried out in relief and pleasure and need and in an almost embarrassingly short amount of time he came.  
  
Billy kissed the nape of Charlie's neck and held him as he shuddered, running soothing hands along his skin, whispering in his ear. "Good boy," he purred.  
  
Licking him clean, Don lifted his head, crawling up his body to claim a kiss. "I love you," he murmured against his lips, his hands trailing along his skin.  
  
"Love you, too," he mumbled. "Both of you." He pulled them both as close as he could and waited for his body to settle down. "Both of you," he said again.  
  
Don smiled at his brother, leaning over him to kiss Billy, giving him the kind of slow, drugging kiss he craved but would never admit to. He enjoyed watching his eyes flutter open as the ground reasserted itself. "Both of you," Don echoed, putting a warm hand on Billy's neck.  
  
"Love you, too," Billy said softly, kissing Charlie's shoulder before claiming Don's lips for himself again. "More than I ever knew I could."


End file.
